For a liquid crystal backlight display device, the technologies such as ultra-narrow frame and frameless displays are becoming important design and area of development for backlight modules.
Conventional liquid crystal display modules substantially have a back plate that can bear optical components of the backlight source and a plastic frame that fixes the optical components and supports a panel. Hence, the frame thickness of the backlight module is roughly the material thickness of the back plate plus the material thickness of the plastic frame.
In the prior art, due to the limitation of the mold technology, the plastic frame has to have a considerable thickness, particularly in small and medium size liquid crystal display modules with light, thin, and ultra-narrow frames. The material thickness of the plastic frame is much larger than the material thickness of the back plate, such that the difficulty in reducing the thickness of the frame is relatively great.